stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch and the Stitches
"Stitch and the Stitches" (Stitch Lost!, "Sutitchi ga Ippai!", スティッチがいっぱい！) is the eighth episode of the first season of Stitch!. It first aired in Japan on November 19, 2008, and in English on February 15, 2010. Plot While talking to Taro in school one day, Yuna sneezes, which Kenny catches on film with his digital camera. After everybody laughs at it, Kenny and Penny say to Yuna that there's an upcoming "most embarrassing photo" contest, and they're entering the picture of her in it; if it wins, it'll be printed in the newspaper and everyone on the island will see it. Yuna resolves to enter her own picture in the contest so that Kenny's won't win. Yuna decides to use Grandma's old antique camera for taking pictures and asks Stitch to help her find it, and they soon find the camera. After getting permission from Grandma, she tries to take an embarrassing picture of Stitch, but the camera is out of film. Yuna and Stitch go to the store, but the camera is too old for the store to carry the right film. A digital camera is the only option, but Yuna can't afford one. Stitch proposes they make their own, and they get the idea to ask Jumba. Unfortunately, Pleakley is having a stern conversation with Jumba about their finances, so he asks them to wait in his lab. While there, they see a device that looks like a digital camera, and decide to borrow it for their picture. The pair goes down to the beach, where they again try to take a picture. Stitch starts to make funny poses, but Yuna realizes that they don't have any photographs of Stitch yet and begins shooting away. Soon, dozens of pictures of Stitch have been taken, all of them in different poses and some even in different costumes. Taro meets up with them, and while he declines having his picture taken, he looks through the photographs but doesn't think any of them are as embarrassing as Kenny's picture of Yuna. While this is going on, Jumba attempts to show Pleakley a way to help with their economic problems, but the device he invented to do it is missing. Jumba then remembers that Yuna and Stitch were in the lab as well. Yuna and Taro are looking at the photos and agree that while they're good pictures of Stitch, they're not embarrassing enough for the contest. Suddenly, one of the pictures winks at Taro. He tells Yuna about it, but she just thinks that he's just seeing things. The trio decides to try looking for a good background for their picture. The picture that winked then chuckles. Mr. Honda is making his rounds on his bicycle when he sees Stitch in a fancy suit walking along a path. He thinks Stitch is going to a fancy party, but then he sees another Stitch along with Yuna and Taro. The children don't believe him when he goes on about there being two Stitches, and they continue looking for an embarrassing background. As they're walking, the previous Stitch photos fall out of Yuna's pocket. Seconds later, a blue blob pops out of each one! In the school, Ms. Kawasaki is grading homework papers when she sees Stitch against the window. She tells him that Yuna already left, but more Stitches enter her classroom, a few in unique outfits. Jumba and Pleakley hear her scream and soon see what appears to be Stitch. Jumba asks him if he took his invention that looks like a camera, but more Stitch clones jump out of the bushes and overrun the alien pair. Pleakley asks what's going on, and Jumba simply tells him that the situation isn't good. Yuna, Stitch, and Taro go down to the docks to take an embarrassing picture due to Stitch's fear of the water. Jumba and Pleakley see Yuna take a picture and Jumba yells at her to stop. He grabs the picture and suddenly, the Stitch in it pops out! The four-eyed alien explains that the machine was actually a carbon replication device, built to save money by cloning food just by taking pictures of it. He asks Yuna how many pictures she took, but she searches her pocket and finds that she dropped them. Jumba groans that with every picture of Stitch that she took, a clone of Stitch is running loose and following only their most basic instincts. Indeed, all his clones run amok through the town. What's worse is all the bad deeds they do are mistaken by the Spiritual Stone as done by the real Stitch, as his Good Deed Counter starts dropping even though he hasn't done anything wrong. Stitch resolves to put his dopplegangers in their place. Stitch approaches all his clones while they're eating sugar cane in a field. He starts spitting at them, which gets them on the run. The blue alien orders his clones to stop doing bad deeds and start doing good deeds instead. The clones fearfully agree. But when they go into town, they realize that they don't know what a good deed is. They had stopped in front of a camera store, and when one of the photocopies sees the picture of a camera on the sign in front, he recalls Stitch's memory of Yuna asking him to find the camera. The clones decide that good deeds are finding cameras. They run through the city again and steal every camera they can get their paws on, including Kenny's and Grandma's antique. Tambo and JJ tell Yuna that the Stitches are stealing cameras and Yuna figures out why. She begins to tell Stitch to help her stop them, but he's not there. Jumba comes out with a new device that will erase the clones but Yuna grabs it and runs off before the extraterrestrial genius can tell her that it isn't ready. Meanwhile, Stitch is relaxing on the beach, assuming that his clones are doing good deeds for him. Unfortunately, his Counter quickly tells him that the clones are still doing bad deeds! The clones have gathered all the cameras they took into a big pile in a clearing in the forest. They briefly wonder what cameras are, but being clones of Stitch, who can and will eat anything, they assume that cameras are food, and after witnessing a father and son camping and making stew, they decide to do the same. They prepare a big pot filled with broth for stew. Yuna, Jumba, Pleakley, and Taro finally find them and after seeing Grandma's camera in the pile, Yuna charges into the crowd and pulls the trigger on the un-replication device, but it doesn't work. The clones then mob her. The original Stitch wanders through town looking for his clones, but the angry townspeople mistake him for his camera theiving clones and chase him. The duplicates have tied Yuna, Taro, Jumba, and Pleakley to trees. Jumba explains that the un-replication device needs one more ingredient to work. One of the clones walks up the wooden stairs to the top of the giant broth-filled pot and prepares to dump the first helping of cameras in, Grandma's included. Yuna tells them that doing so would be a bad deed, but they just decide to do bad deeds. Yuna yells for Stitch and he hears. He gives the townspeople the slip, finds the clearing, and leaps into action, spitting at the clones again. Jumba tells him that the clones react to a certain chemical in his saliva which turns them back into lifeless photographs. Upon instruction from his creator, Stitch hocks as much mucus as he can into the device, which multiplies the effect a hundred times more then his saliva would do normally. Stitch jumps into the air and fires the gun like a sprinkler, alien mucus hitting the clones and turning them all into photos again. Later, everyone on the island reclaims their cameras. Penny runs up to Kenny with his, but she accidentally trips. The camera falls and smashes, the embarrassing picture of Yuna being destroyed along with it. Yuna gives Grandma her camera back and while the latter is happy that it's still in one piece, the former apologizes for taking the replication device from Jumba's lab without asking him first. Jumba forgives her and she proposes to everyone to take a town photo. Everyone on the island groups together with Pleakley as the photographer. He takes their picture...but too late, Stitch, Yuna and Jumba realize that Pleakley used the replication device by mistake. The episode ends with the everyone in the photo smiling evilly and coming to life. Trivia *Deleted scenes from the Japanese dub: **Stitch getting the turtle instead of the camera is explained better in Japanese: The Japanese word for turtle, "Kame" has the same kanji and pronunciation as "camera". **An extended scene of the Stitches rampaging through town. Category:Episodes Category:Stitch! Episodes